Zeta
Type of Character Ultimate Boss Status Alive Appearance Zeta is obsidian black, and is the only Pikmin of this coloration; even his Mark II does not share the color. He may have been made from a Black Pikmin. Like all Experiments, he has an orb at the end of his stalk, his being obsidian black. Unlike other experiments, his is opaque, and appears to have significant weight, hanging low on his back. His entire body is heavily scarred. He is slightly bigger than an average Pikmin, with a more muscular physique. Powers Obscene physical strength; Zeta can reduce mountains to dust! His ridiculous strength also makes him very fast. Additionally, he seems to have some sort of "damage inversion"; the more damage he takes, the stronger he becomes. This goes to a ridiculous degree; on the edge of death, Zeta could feasibly destroy planets. His last ability makes this especially dangerous; Zeta seems immune to death; any attack that would have killed him instead stops dead just before inflicting fatal damage. Weaknesses Alpha's power alone is capable of killing Zeta. Any wounds Alpha inflicts on him take longer to heal. Resistances Everything else. Immunities Death. Personality Malicious; Zeta was designed for destruction, and he does it well. He is all too happy to decimate anything in his way. Whoever made him probably intended him to be a weapon to direct against their foes to cause total destruction, but with no one to direct him, Zeta rampages wildly about. Only fear of death - and by extension Alpha - keep him under control. He's rather quickly mellowed out without any freedom to destroy stuff, forced instead to direct his immense strength to whatever ends Alpha points him toward. He initially hated Alpha for stealing his freedom, but he's slowly let it go with the understanding that the situation will never change and fighting against it will just make it worse. History Awakened mad as a hornet and promptly went on an unstoppable destruction spree. This was put to an end once Alpha also awakened and found him. Themes Main: Saikyou no Nanori (To Aru Majutsu no Index) Battle: Tsuiki Genten (To Aru Majutsu no Index) Trivia Not sure what the inspiration for Zeta was. He pretty much popped into my head fully formed. Zeta's room in Hero Squad HQ is a huge, rocky crag. The geography changes on a semi-frequent basis, as Zeta uses it to air out his frustrations... violently. A garage may be found off in a relatively undamaged part of the area, where Zeta is working on a vehicle of some sort; his converted humvee is still with the Wrecking Crew. Tropes that Apply to the Character Chaotic Neutral, The Juggernaut, Nigh Invulnerability, Super Strength, Advancing Boss of Doom, Good Old Fisticuffs, The Combat Pragmatist, Overdrawn At The Blood Bank, Only A Flesh Wound, Person of Mass Destruction, Good Scars Evil Scars (A lot of them), Hopeless Boss Fight (Cannot be defeated without Alpha), What You Are In The Dark (Genuinely cares about Alpha, but he'll never let the golden Pikmin know that), Berserk Button (Do not touch Alpha. Ever) Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:Minor Characters Category:The Ultramind's Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Hero Squad